


Voulez-vous

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Yugyeom is dared by his friends to find a hooker off the street and take a photo of them in the act. He hadn't expected the night to go like this. He hadn't expected to be so enamoured by who he found. He hadn't expected to find Jackson.





	Voulez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobbiebobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbiebobbie/gifts).



> To my recipient! I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not used to writing about dark concepts and themes but I enjoyed writing it none the less. :)
> 
> Also, this fic is not meant to disrespect sex workers at all and the work that they do.

Yugyeom drives through the dark streets of Cheonho, brightly lit up only by garish pink and green neon signs that reflect against the sleek black of Yugyeom’s Audi gifted to him by his parents. It’s ironic how the Red Light District isn’t actually lit up by red. Yugyeom grips the steering wheel with tight fists as he cruises through the narrow streets, filled to the brim with passerbys dressed in short mini skirts and sky high heels. It’s his first time here, he had no other reason to venture out of his safe haven in the lavish kingdom of Gangnam, but his friends had stuffed a thick wad of yellow bills into his back pocket and sent him on a dare to hire a hooker for the night to fuck. 

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” they taunted.

Yugyeom felt green at the thought of paying someone for their body, but he couldn’t find a way to deflect their jeers and so now here he was. 

His Audi has no trouble catching the attention of the girls on the street corners, many of who trail his car for a few meters at a leisurely pace with the click clacking of their heels but their forced, high pitched voices as they call out to him make him uncomfortable.

He’s turns off from the busy streets into a less crowded street, more dimly lit with even darker alleyways to pull to a stop behind a parked van.

His head hits the steering wheel with a small thud as he exhales with a deep sigh. He couldn’t find anyone that he could imagine spending the night (or more like an hour if he was being realistic) with. 

Until now.

Yugyeom spots him further up the street, leaning on the wall next to a dingy love hotel. It’s obvious that the man is offering his services; he isn’t wearing booty shorts or bright red lipstick but his thighs look like they’re about to burst out the seams of his leather skinny jeans. The man’s skin is lightly sunkissed, Yugyeom notices as he drives towards him, under the fine black mesh of his vest, bulging biceps exposed to the cold bite of the late autumn night.

When the man notices Yugyeom’s car approaching, the smirk he flashes is confident and he sways his hips side to side provocatively. He’s stunning. Yugyeom is hooked.

“Hi sweetie,” The man simpers, voice like a deep gravel. “Looking for a good time tonight?”

Yugyeom flushes at the pet name but he’s grateful that the man had propositioned him first. He wouldn’t know how to approach someone to ask for sex. But still, his voice is strained as he replies.

“Um, yes.” Yugyeom wavers unconfidently. “How much for the night?”

“You want me for the whole night?” The man chuckles down at him as he leans his forearm against Yugyeom’s open window. “My, you’re an _energetic_ little boy aren’t you?”

Yugyeom can see the slight smoky shadow around the man’s eyes and the full plush of his lips. Initially, Yugyeom had been looking for a woman. Initially, it was only going to be for an hour. Two at most. Initially, Yugyeom hadn’t wanted this. But looking at this man, he can feel arousal prickling at his skin and the thought of being bedded by this man is very, very appealing.

“Yes,” Yugyeom affirms with a small nod of his head and tacks on “please” as an afterthought in his small panic.

“What good manners you have,” The man muses jovially with a charming quirk of his lips. “Tell you what, I normally charge six hundred for the whole night but since you’re so gosh darn cute, I’ll cut you a deal.”

Six hundred. Yugyeom couldn’t tell if that was a lot or a little for that kind of work but he had more than enough weighing down his pockets.

“Oh,” Yugyeom says unintelligently but does his best to muster up the confidence to unlock his car doors with a resolute ‘click’. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sugar,” The man winks at him before walking around to the other side of the car and climbing in.

 

Yugyeom drives around to the valet of the hotel, and as he slows down to turn into the driveway, the man lets out a small whistle.

“You’re taking me to the Marriott? You sure know how to make a fella feel special.”

Yugyeom didn’t like to think that he was spoiled but he couldn’t bring himself to stay in a dingy love hotel like the one that the man was loitering around. It was for his own comfort, as well as the other man’s too. 

Now that they’re out of the car, walking into the foyer of the hotel reception, Yugyeom notices how short the man is as he walks beside him. The man looks out of place in such a luxurious hotel as the Marriott, his clothes a tell tale of what they’re here to do but Yugyeom tries to ignore any leers from other hotel patrons as he leads them both into the elevator.

He had checked in earlier on in the night, so as to avoid the judging gazes from the receptionists lest he walk up with some scantily clad woman (or, now, man).

 

“Swanky view,” The man waltzes into the room as soon as Yugyeom had scanned his key card, striding up to the large windows lining one of the walls. “Never seen Seoul from this high up.”

The room isn’t even that far off the ground compared to how monstrously tall the building is but the more expensive suites were higher up and Yugyeom didn’t think it was worth spending that much money on a room to bang a hooker if he were to be completely honest. Even if he could have afforded to.

Yugyeom stands awkwardly in the center of the room, simply watching as the man turns around to sit on the ledge jutting from the window. He looks gorgeous with the city lights of Seoul painting the side of his face, mischievous eyes glistening in the moody lighting of the hotel room.

“Are you my hyung or…” Yugyeom trails off, leaving the blanks for the other man to fill. He really is so lost. Both in the act of hiring a prostitute but also with the general act of initiating sex. At least he’s had a little experience with the latter though.

“The name’s Jackson,” The man smiles warmly, taking alluring little steps so he stands in front of Yugyeom, lifting both hands to thumb at the silky fabric of the lapels on Yugyeom’s dress shirt. “But I can be whatever you want me to be, sweetie.”

Yugyeom gulps as Jackson trails his hands so they’re rubbing small circles on his shoulders. Jackson’s touch is forward and suggestive, but not overly invasive so as to make Yugyeom uncomfortable. 

Jackson watches as a flurry of emotions flicker through Yugyeom’s face.

Bashfulness.

Panic.

Perplexion.

“How about I give you a few suggestions?” Jackson proposes with a gentle voice and Yugyeom works up the courage to rest his hands on either side of his hips. He can feel the heat of Jackson’s skin through the mesh of his shirt.

“Do you want to wreck ‘hyung’?” Jackson links his hands behind Yugyeom’s neck, staring at the taller with sudden, meek, round eyes even as he spits out filth. “Split hyung open on your big, thick, cock? I’ll beg so nicely for you.” 

Yugyeom’s heart beat becomes erratic as he listens to Jackson’s deep, sensual voice. There’s no one in the room except them but Yugyeom is flustered by his own want.

“Or would you rather have _me_ beg for Oppa’s cock?” Jackson continues, the fierceness that Yugyeom had seen the other possess earlier during the night reigniting with this new invitation. “Want ‘Oppa’ to use me like I’m nothing but a fuck doll used for taking Oppa’s cum.”

It’s all too much for Yugyeom and he’s willing to concede into his desires but Jackson’s touch, Jackson’s smell, Jackson’s everything is so overwhelming he doesn’t know what he wants. But one thing he knows for sure is that he wants Jackson.

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom admits timidly. “I just want you.”

“Oh aren’t you just adorable, wish I had more clients that were sweet like you,” Jackson coos at him. And even though Jackson is more than half a head shorter than him, Yugyeom feels like he’s the smaller of the two. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. _Hyung_ will help you.”

 

Yugyeom is seated on the side of the bed, bare feet planted into the lush of the carpeted floor with Jackson between his legs.

Jackson had told Yugyeom to, “Strip and wait for me on the bed” before procuring a condom from one of his back pockets, unwrapping the latex and sliding it onto Yugyeom’s embarrassingly stiff member.

“Safety first,” Jackson winked.

Jackson’s mouth is hot around the tip of Yugyeom’s cock. Yugyeom can tell how skilled the other is with how easily he slides down the sex worker’s throat. The girls Yugyeom had been with previously were nowhere near as efficient as getting Yugyeom off. The only thing that’s anchoring Yugyeom and keeping him from blowing his load is his his death grip on the edge of the mattress.

Except then, Jackson pops off his cock with a vulgar, wet sound and brings Yugyeom’s hands to his scalp.

“Here, sweetie. You’re so worked up, aren’t you? Fuck my throat, make me choke on your cock.”

Yugyeom feels the last few remnants of his shame slipping away as he loses himself in the carnal pleasure of thrusting up into Jackson’s mouth, pulling Jackson down ruthlessly only to yank him back just as brutally but Jackson makes no protest. Yugyeom can feel Jackson’s slobber dripping down his length and onto his balls as he thrusts relentlessly, seeking his own pleasure with low moans from Jackson as encouragement before he thrusts one final time, burying his cock into Jackson’s hot mouth all the way into the hilt as he comes with a animalistic groan.

 

Jackson had been right about Yugyeom being “energetic”. It isn’t long at all before Jackson is nude, clothes stripped away by Yugyeom’s eager hands guided by Jackson’s own, on his hands and knees on the bed with Yugyeom sliding into him.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom moans quietly, not yet quite that confident but desperate enough by now to attempt to dirty talk. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“That’s right, baby. Show hyung what you can do with that big cock of yours.”

Jackson hadn’t needed prep, hole already worked open and loose. Yugyeom is thick though, decent in length and Jackson’s hole is a warm channel. It feels good.

Yugyeom’s thrusts are slow, he’s sensitive after coming once already but Jackson taunts him.

“Come on, fuck me harder. Don’t you want to hear me scream for you? You don’t have to be afraid sweetheart, you can be as rough with me as you want.”

Yugyeom’s thrusts pick up in speed, fingers pressing harder into the slight curve of Jackson’s waist so the other backs his ass up into Yugyeom. Jackson’s ass bounces with every thrust and it’s hypnotising.

“That’s right, there you go. I know about all your dirty secrets you’re hiding under that innocent face of yours. Use me like I’m good for nothing but taking your cock, good boy.”

Filth continues to spill out of Jackson’s loose lips.

“You’ve never fucked anyone like me before, have you?”

“I bet none of the spoiled girls you grew up with would ever let you fuck them like this, but you don’t want to fuck them do you?”

 

“Fuck, hyung,” Yugyeom pants tiredly but he can’t get enough of Jackson’s ass. “You’re moaning like a whore.”

They’ve switched positions now with Jackson on his back, Yugyeom pumping his hips relentlessly and filling Jackson up full.

“That’s because I am one, sweetie.” Jackson grins, unashamed. “Find a way to shut me up, then.”

Jackson grasps one of Yugyeom’s wrists, pulling his hand up to wrap around Jackson’s throat, Jackson’s hand resting on top of Yugyeom’s hand to press against under his adam’s apple. Yugyeom watches as Jackson’s eyes roll back the longer he applies pressure and his dirty talk has been choked off into all that’s left is the vulgar sound of Yugyeom thrusting into Jackson and Jackson’s laboured breathing.

Yugyeom takes and takes and he topples over Jackson’s body as he comes for the second time that night, shuddering through his orgasm wave after wave and falling limply on top of Jackson’s body once he’s done.

He doesn’t have much time to catch his breath before Jackson is pushing him off with a slight shove of his hand and it isn’t until when the man stands up does he notice that Jackson’s cock is still only semi hard.

“You didn’t come..” Yugyeom pants weakly, demeanor soft now that the desperate haze he was in has passed.

“It’s nothing personal kid,” Jackson says nonchalantly as he comes back from the bathroom with a wet towel to clean himself up. “You’re cute and it felt good but it’s just in the business.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

“Like your money isn’t help enough?” Jackson eyes him with endearment as he stares before conceding, “you can help clean all this lube out of my ass” as he tosses the towel to Yugyeom.

 

The next morning when Yugyeom wakes up, his wallet is empty of any bills and instead, a number messily scribbled on the back of the hotel business card is in its place.

He never got the picture with Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Lady Marmalade's "voulez-vous coucher avec moi" sdfsdfdsdv


End file.
